As Director and CEO of the Cancer Center, Cheryl Willman, MD, is responsible for all cancer research and cancer clinical programs institution-wide at UNM. She is responsible for establishing the overall vision and development of strategic plans. Working with her Associate Directors and Cancer Center Administrative Staff, she is responsible for the execution of the Ciinical Programs, Research Programs, Shared Resources, and Support Elements. She interfaces with the UNM Leadership and with External and Internal Advisory Boards for assistance with planning and evaluation She is particularly focused on integration of basic, population-based, translational and clinical cancer research activities to build outstanding multidisciplinary, interdisciplinary, and transdisciplinary programs. As Deputy Director of Clinical Affairs and Translational Research, Robert Hromas, MD, oversees clinical care, clinical and translation research, and professional education efforts of the Cancer Center. In his oversight role of clinical oncology research, he supervises the Clinical Trials and Informatics Shared Resource led Dr. Jones M.D. and Ms. Stewart, the Protocol Review and Monitoring System led by Drs. Royce and Muller, and the Protocol-Specific Research Support led by Dr. Verschraegen. In patient care services, he works with Medical Executive Director Dr. Lauer and with Dr. Rabinowitz, the Clinical Director. In his oversight role of professional education, he supervises the Hematology-Oncology Fellowship Program led by Dr. Rabinowitz, and the medical student and resident Hematology-Oncology training led by Dr. Libby. As Associate Director of Basic Research, Larry Sklar, PhD, co-ordinates the Research Programs, Shared Resources, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds and Cancer Center Research Administration (CCRA). CCRA is led by COO, Ms. Rae Ann Paden who co-ordinates the activities of CFO, Mr. Bradley Mucek and senior accountant Ronda Johnson, the research program office led Ms. Sheryl Curtin, and staff, as well as the shared resource team of Mrs. Kimberly Golden and staff. Paden also coordinates the Cancer Center seminar program and runs internal grant competitions.. As Associate Director for Shared Resources, Scott Ness, PhD, oversee shared resource operations. As Associate Director of Partnerships and Professional Development, Janet Oliver, PhD, works closely with Dr. Wiiiman and Dr. Sklar to build partnerships with scientists in the UNM Colleges of Arts and Sciences and Engineering and at neighboring institutions, including Sandia National Laboratories, and Los Alamos National Laboratories. She assures that junior faculty with Cancer Center and ACS pilot awards are receiving adequate mentoring, release time and resources for research. As Associate Director for Population Sciences, Marianne Berwick, PhD, is responsible for developing the programs in Population Science: Cancer Epidemiology, Cancer Prevention and Control, Community Intervention, Cancer Screening, and Outreach to Native Americans and Hispanics. Reporting to Dr. Berwick are Dr. Richard Hoffman, Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control, Michelle Suina, Program Manager for Native American Outreach and Maria Otero, Program Manager for Hispanic Outreach, and Robyn Viera, Program Manager for Community Advisory Groups. Dr. Berwick is responsible for recruiting new faculty to this program and creating liaisons with community leaders and providers. As Consultant for Outreach and Community Affairs, Michael Trujillo, MD, providing expertise and insight into Cancer Center interactions with underserved Hispanic and Native American populations in New Mexico.